


Always Be With You

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Melissa McCall, Alpha Victoria Argent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s rare for two people to not have a third, especially in a small town like Beacon Hills. Even more rare when said couple are female Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Victoria glowers, gums starting to itch as her fangs threaten to drop. 

People are staring again, blatantly looking with various expressions, ranging from disgust to longing. A woman whispers to her partners and Victoria growls, stopping her with a cold stare. 

Melissa grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Hey, don’t let them bother you.” 

"They’re not," she says, bringing their hands up so she can kiss Melissa’s knuckles. 

The woman tuts loudly and Victoria’s eyes flash red. 

Melissa forces her head round and flashes her eyes back, equally as red. “Ignore them. They don’t understand.” 

It’s true. It’s rare for two people to not have a third, especially in a small town like Beacon Hills. Even more rare when said couple are female Alphas. 

Doesn’t mean Victoria can’t be pissed when people are being so obvious with their prejudice towards them. 

They’d tried having a third, a few times; there was Peter, but he was a clingy Omega who Victoria didn’t have much patience for. So she introduced him to John and Chris an Alpha, Beta couple who clicked immediately with Peter. 

Then there was Natalie. She was nice. A beautiful beta who knew how to use her tongue - and Victoria isn’t an easy woman to please. But Natalie was, for lack of a better word, dull. 

After Kali - the less said about that the better - they stopped trying.

It was obvious they were happier by themselves, despite several people claiming they’re “incomplete”. 

Victoria calls bullshit on that. She couldn’t love anyone as much as she loves Melissa. 

"Let’s go home," Melissa says and nips her chin. "We can open a bottle of wine, I’ll give you a massage and later…"

Melissa trails off and God himself couldn’t have stopped Victoria from kissing her, hands twining in Melissa’s hair to tug and make her wife moan quietly. 

When they eventually separate, they go home. 

And they don’t look back. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
